The invention relates to wheel carrier for two-track motor vehicle according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
From DE 10 2009 058 489 A1 a generic wheel carrier for a vehicle wheel is known is configured multipart, i.e., with a wheel-side carrier part and an axle-side guide part and with rotary parts arranged there between. In the wheel-side carrier part a wheel bearing is integrated in which a wheel hub section of a wheel flange, which carries the vehicle wheel is rotatably supported. On the axle-side guide part the control arms of the wheel suspensions of the vehicle can be articulately connected. The wheel and axle-side rotary parts are respectively adjustable in the same and/or opposite direction by rotary angles and are supported for rotation relative to each other on a common rotary veering pint. The carrier part is pivotal about a center of rotation for toe/camber adjustment of the vehicle wheel. This is accomplished by a rotary adjustment of at least one of the rotary parts by a rotation angle into a rotary position, which correlates with a toe and/or camber angle of the vehicle wheel. As a result of the rotary adjustment the toe- and/or camber angle of the vehicle wheel can be arbitrarily adjusted within a toe-/camber angular range.
The rotary parts for toe-/camber adjustment are controlled by an electronic controller, which determines rotary angles for the rotary parts dependent on the actual driving operating parameters of the vehicle, based on which rotary angles the actuator motors of the rotary parts can be controlled. The rotary parts can for example be operated via a gear drive.
In such a gear drive the outer toothing can be provided over the entire circumference on the respective rotary part. Based on this outer toothing the maximal diameter of the outer toothing is limited because—when taking tolerances into account—the outer toothing has to be located within the surrounding components (for example brake caliper, an ABS sensor, control arm of the wheel suspension). In addition for a reliable control of the rotary parts expensive absolute-angle detectors are required in order to determine the absolute angular position of the rotary parts.
When a corresponding error occurs during actuation of the rotary parts, for example at the connected actuator motor, the vehicle wheel can be loosely spatially adjusted within the toe-/camber range. However when the operating range of the toe-/camber adjustment is limited in such a case collisions with other neighboring components are possible and have to be prevented, i.e., corresponding precautions have to be taken for a fail safe case, for example motor brakes which are automatically activated in case of failure of the actuator motor.